randomcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Herobrine
Herobrine is a Minecraft "creepy-pasta", and one of the many community-made icons of the game itself. In the mod, Randomcraft, Herobrine is a boss, a rather tough one, and it can be found in the game in multiple ways. The game itself throughout the story, Herobrine is a major antagonist, one of the expected entities to combat in parts of the game. Lore In Minecraft, Herobrine appeared as a undead miner, utilizing the default skin with glowing white eyes. In Randomcraft In the mod, Herobrine is nearly exactly the same as he was in Minecraft. He was subject to be a ghost of a legendary miner/warrior who curses the mortal world with the ghost. The ghost itself is almost flesh-like, it kills people in the night and steals their items, and retreats back to it's crypt or so to speak. Herobrine was a famous miner who disappeared in a mining accident, mining some strange mineral, and days later, rose as a ghost. He often scared and killed, making odd constructs. He hailed around the village of Taoho Gale, which ruins can be found on Diamond Edge. In his wake, the entire village and forest was burnt to ashes. , after burning down the old forest and village of Taoho Gale.]] In the game when the player heads to Randumia Mass, Thanato City's townfolk speak of an urban legend that an entity, named "Herobrine" (hair-o-brin) is the reason for Thanato's destructive nature and the loss of multiple lives. The player reaches to uncover this truth. Eventually, King Thanas elects you as part of a team to find him, eventually leading to the dungeon known as Hero's Despair. Noticing the heads on the wall, the player eventually sees, with the collective he was with that they have disappeared. Knowing you have a strong will, only the player can stop Herobrine. The player builds an object called the "Minegram" which forcibly summons him as the incantation for it is enchanted to confront his ghost. In the lair, when he is summoned, the player defeats him, banishing him from this world, for a while... Later on, the player finds an area known as the Badlands. During the last few quests to reclaim the Mesa, '''the Abysslands portal begins surging with energy. Herobrine appears with a horde of Zombies and attacks the players and the knights. His forces are later defeated and Herobrine is fought with arrows and a bow from a fallen warrior. He then retreats again. In the Diamond Edge island the player sails to, the Player comes to learn of a "mansion" where Herobrine supposedly lives. Learning of the it's essence carved into the mountains, the Player discovers Herobrine does in fact, live there, and is hoping to summon a '''Wither to scar Diamond Edge. The player and a few teammates confront Herobrine and defeat him in the mansion, banishing him once again. With his last quote that he explains, it seems he is not yet dead. Book of Talaed If the player gets the book of Talaed, this is read, Talaed explains how he saw the Herobrine and remembered a myth back then of an apparition out to seek the most richest miners and steal their items and kill them. Talaed enchanted the book to act as a key as where to find the ghost, before his passing a week later. Book of Simon Simon was fearless of the ghost, believing it's power was much like the Endermen. However, he raid a dungeon one day and saw the ghost's eyes and ran away in fear. The next night, Simon saw the ghost outside the city's walls, chopping a tree down and killing a villager before disappearing. He then heard something telling him to wake up, and died a week later before enchanting his book. Book of Jordan Jordan was incredibly fascinated about the monster after hearing it's name on the "11" disk. He went to the crypt in Goldenapple City and attack the corpse of Herobrine. The ghost roared and flew away, to the cave now known as Hero's Despair. Jordan searched it and saw in a vision, Herobrine's summoning gram. He made a book and sealed it under a nearby Diamond block. Before enchanting his book, he dropped it on the chest outside the cave. He went to build the throne to slay Herobrine, but the ghost appeared from behind and put a Diamond sword through Jordan's chest, killing him. Nevertheless, the player is required to find all three books from the Dreamer's Cave and go to Hero's End and use all three books in the Ender Chest located outside the room where the throne is. Strategy Once you enter Hero's Despair cavern, or near it, bring the following. *25 Diamond blocks *9 Gold blocks *1 Iron block *1 Netherrack *12 Redstone Torches *64 Torches or more *Equipment to fight Herobrine and the minions within the cavern *Food **An Ender Chest is available for use at the end The player must reach the bottom of the cavern, and will hear different text messages in the message box: *Turn back now. *You wish to die, ? *Death is only the beginning. *I will haunt you within. *Descend to die, ascend to save yourself, mortal. *Turn back and the world in front of you darkens. *Feel a tingle up your spine? *I'm watching you. After killing the mobs and lighting the way, use the Ender Chest and stock up on whatever you need. Once you enter the throne room, you can't leave, except through teleportation, death, or triumph. Use the three books on the chest within the room, and a rumble will be heard. Build the throne of Herobrine, then light it and prepare yourself. After 10 seconds, the throne will explode and Herobrine will begin to fight. *Herobrine (Tactics) Herobrine elsewhere Very rarely, in certain areas, you can find the ghost of Herobrine floating around high above the ground. Attacking it will cause Herobrine to launch fire charges at you until death. You can summon Herobrine outside the cave (only in the Hero's end zone) using the same pattern, except you have to pick up the Minegram Notes he drops. Quotes *Do you wish... to die? (Hero's Despair) *I will return... (Defeat in Hero's Despair) *You fools... curse your flesh! (Badlands) *I will be back... this I promise you. (Badlands defeat) *They have... found... my home. (Mansion ambience) *This is not the end, mortals! (Mansion defeat) Trivia *At the end of the Diamond Edge storyline, the warrior known as Sir Notch Mo'Jang (a reference to Notch) is actively on the hunt for him. The creators state he will be accompanying you to defeat him. *The Five Knights (Sir Notch Mo'Jang, Bergjens, Sha Noir, Istyrael, and the player) are all his major enemies.